Shiki Tohno
Shiki Tohno is the main protagonist of the visual novel game, ''Tsukihime ''and Melty Blood'' Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Flandre Scarlet vs Shiki Tohno * Shirou VS Shiki Possible Oponents * Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) * Touma Kamijou (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) * Kurome (Akame ga Kill!) History Shiki is the main character of the Tsukihime series. He is a kind, honest, if not slightly playful second-year high school student. He is anemic and is prone to fainting, but he tries his best to live a normal life. He has the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Chokushi no Magan), allowing him to see the "Lines" and "Points" that enable him to kill all things using the highly effective assassination techniques hidden in his subconscious. Despite being constantly surrounded by death he has a greater appreciation for life than most people and would never take a human life. He acquired the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception during childhood while in the hospital, after recovering from a near death incident. He escapes his room to run away to nearby fields, and it is there that he meets the Magus Aozaki Aoko, who Shiki now refers to as Sensei. He was eventually given his signature glasses to seal the power in his eyes as a parting gift, along with unforgettable life-lessons. After leaving the hospital, he lived with the Arima family for 8 years, before being called back to the Toono Mansion by his sister Akiha; after their father passed away and she became head of the Toono family. On the day he was to return to the Mansion, while leaving school early, he notices, stalks, and "kills" the Vampire Arcueid Brunestud in a fit of insanity. He passes out because of the shock, and wakes up in the Toono Mansion later that evening, with nothing out of the ordinary. He passes the incident off as a dream, that is, until being casually greeted by the supposedly dead Arcueid on his way to school the next day. It is then, that his life begins to take a turn of events once again. Death Battle Info Background * True Name: Shiki Nanaya * Alias: Satsujinki * Age: 17 (in Tsukihime), current unknow * Height: 169 cm * Weight: 57 kg * Trained by the Nanaya Clan * Hates Chairs Arsenal and Skills * Seven Nights knife * Analytic fighting style ** Usually tries to finish his oponents as quickly as possible, capitalizing on their mistakes. * Nanaya's Arts ** Sensou (increase movement speed) *** Suigetsu *** Rikuto *** ikka ** Sensa (increase attack speed) *** Hattenshou *** Yotsuji *** Meigokushamon ** Kyokushi Nanaya * On the verge of death he becomes more bloodthirsty and vicious Mystic Eyes of Death Perception * Evolved from pure eyes ** can see things that are not supposed to be seen (like Akiha's Origami) * Allows the User the perceive death as visual signals in the form of lines and points ** bypass Immortality and reincarnation via killing existence ** ignores durability and negate regeneration ** can cut and kill everything (includes magic, concepts, sickness, etc) * He always sees the lines and points, even in the dark or being blind * His eyes sees death easier in moonlight * At first using it could damage his brain, but improves a lot in this aspect in Melty Blood, getting to use it almost without problems. Feats * While pinned down and unarmed, cuts Lines of Death with his hand (tsukihime manga) * Back in fighting condition after being gored, thrown, and partially eaten alive (tsukihime manga) * Reacted fast enough to kill a Lightning bolt attack (tsukihime manga) ** this feat will put him at minimun mach 175 or 134 400‬‬ miles per hour * Killed a Tatari, some conceptual being (Melty Blood manga) * He dodged missiles from some robot maid (WTF) (melty blood manga) * Sneaks up on Arcueid and cuts her into 17 pieces before she can react (tsukihime) * Kills a group of undead before they can move (tsukihime manga) * Able to crack open a Reality Marble (Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code) * Defeated Nero Chaos, Roa, Night of Wallachia and Dust of Osiris Gallery Shikiremake.png|Shiki in Tsukihime (remake) 218227dz.jpg|Shiki Nanaya alternate personality Mystic eyes of death perception by sisco810-d5e4n1a.png|Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception N-Y.jpg|Seven Nights CH16_0001.PNG|Shiki Tohno Sprite in Melty Blood CH11_0000.PNG|Shiki Nanaya Sprite in Melty Blood Category:Assassin Category:Knife Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Tsukihime characters